


The Vampire Academy/Bloodlines

by Lizzy100



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Gen, Richelle Mead - Freeform, The Vampire Academy, Thriller, Vampires, bloodlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics of The Vampire Academy and Bloodlines by Richelle Mead that I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Ending (Rose's POV)

Summary: Set in “Last Sacrifice” when Rose was framed for the murder of Queen Tatianna. Will Rose’s friends and boyfriend be able to find evidence that Rose did not kill Queen Tatianna, or will Rose go to jail? Read to find out what happens. 

Pairings:  
Rose/Dimitri/Adrian  
Lissa/Christian

I disapprovingly let the Guardians lead me out and back to my cell until my trial.

I layed on the bed in my cell in thoughts.  
Who would go to any lengths to set me up? Why would anyone set me up like this? 

 

After half the day of lying there, I was notified that I had some visitors.   
They walked up to my cell.   
It was Adrian, Christian, Lissa, and Dimitri.  
I stood up and walked up to the cell door.   
“Okay. Anyone have a plan to get me out of this mess? We have a journey to make after I’m free.”  
Confusion and sorrow swept through Lissa from our bond.   
“I can trust you guys on this. Don’t tell anyone. Before I was brought out of court, Daniella gave me a note that was signed by the queen herself. You’re not the last Dragomir after all, Lissa.”  
“What?” she questioned.   
I gave her the note and she read it with the others reading over her shoulder.   
Her mood lightened a little after she read it.   
“See? We have a journey to make.”  
They all turned back to me.  
“Rose, we’re going to get you out of here, somehow,” Adrian told me, still worried sick. “Yes. We will, Roza. And you were right. There is still love in me for you, but you have Adrian now. And even if I can’t have you right now, I’ll wait to be yours again,” Dimitri said.   
My heart melted when he used his old nickname for me.   
“We’ll do everything in our power to get you out of here,” Christian promised. “We won’t let you rot in this cell,” Lissa added.   
“Thanks. I love you guys. I already have someone that won’t let me go to trial. My father,” I announced.   
“Abe?” Adrian asked.   
“Yes. Abe,” I replied. “He has sources and a reputation.”  
When Dimitri looked lost, I explained it to him.   
“I met him in Russia when I went searching for you. I didn’t know he was my father, until my mother told me when I came back.”  
Lissa folded the note up and put it in her pocket.   
We all hugged awkwardly because of the cell door.   
I watched them as they walked down the hall. I then went back to lying down on the bed. This time I fell asleep, exhausted over everything that was going on. I was so stressed now.

 

I woke up the next day, and since I didn’t have anything to do, I decided to slip into Lissa’s head.  
Lissa and Christian were in Lissa’s room.   
“What are we going to do?” Lissa asked.   
“I don’t know,” Christian said, seated beside her on her bed.   
“We have to find out who framed Rose. That’s the only way to help her. But on second thought, we could find out who killed Tatianna. Not that Abe won’t get her out; but I still feel like we’re obligated to help somewhere somehow.”  
Christian looked at her with sympathy and put an arm around her.   
“I know. If the Council didn’t want to just put anyone in jail, this wouldn’t be happening.”  
She snuggled up to him.   
“I know. I just keep hoping and wishing this would never have happened. I mean, who would murder the queen with a silver stake? No. Who would murder her with Rose’s stake?” she said.   
“I don’t know. I guess anyone that has become Rose’s enemy, or that hates her enough to frame her.”  
Several feelings and thoughts came from me. I felt Lissa’s feelings, too; sadness, anger, despair, and frustration.   
Christian was right. Only my enemies or someone that hates me would do something this extreme.   
I pulled out of her head and sat down.  
“Okay, Rose. Think. Who are your enemies? Who hates you?” I questioned to myself softly.   
I didn’t want the Guardians to hear me.   
“Well, we all know Victor is out because of you and your friends. He could be a likely candidate. And obviously, your other enemies are Strigoi. But I doubt they could sneak in and kill the queen. Next; Who hates you? Anyone? I think just my enemies. It’s hard to tell who would hate Tatianna enough to kill her.”  
My mind went back to the not; the beginning of it.   
Rose, if you’re reading this, than something terrible has happened.   
I sat up.   
“She knew all along. The queen knew what was coming for her when she wrote it. She probably got a call or heard a threat somewhere that she was going to die.”  
My mind went back to the photo of her body. She had shock on her face. That’s what one of the lawyers had said was on her face. Maybe it wasn’t shock, though. Maybe it had been misread. Maybe it was fear of what was coming. Maybe even recognition. She could’ve known the person. Who would be able to kill her with so many guards, though? Not even I could sneak in some place like that without being caught. And I have a reputation.”  
I sighed. I wished someone would come and visit me. I needed my friends or Dimitri or my boyfriend to talk to about this. We needed to solve this case and get me out of here. And fast. We couldn’t go find the other Dragomir with me behind bars in a cell.   
I saw someone walk down the hall, guarded by some Guardians.   
I stood up when they stopped in front of my cell door.   
I smiled.   
It was Dimitri.   
He spoke to the Guardians.   
“It’ll be fine. Give us some privacy.”  
They left us, obeying his order.   
“Nice to see you again, Dimitri.”  
“Nice to see you, too. Why do you brighten up seeing me? Even in a cell you do. After everything I did to you. After breaking your heart recently, even.”  
“Because I forgive you for what you did to me when you were strigoi. And yes, you broke my heart. In a church, even. But even though it hurt and still hurts, I know you were right. Love fades. I just have to accept that our love life is over and that I have to move on.”  
“I’m sorry for what I did, Rose. I said things without thinking. I will always have a place for you in my heart. Not even time will change that.”  
“As I said, I forgive you.”  
“So Rose, how are you? Despite the hole I left, I mean.”  
“I’m as okay as I can be in this dang cell. But I did figure something out.”  
So I told him everything.   
He soon had to go and I watched him leave, knowing he still loved me.   
I sat down, remembering the past before he had been turned strigoi.

 

Several hours later, something wakes me up. I wasn’t sure what until I became fully awake. It was still dark, but I could see him outside my window.   
“Rose,” he whispered. “Get up. You’re getting out of here soon.”  
“Christian?”  
I got out of bed.   
“Hey, Rose,” he whispered back.   
“What the hell are you doing here? You’re not going to break me out of here, are you?”  
“Not really. I’m not breaking you out of here.”  
I shook my head.   
“What the hell is going on?”  
“We convinced them that you were framed. They’re about ready to let you go.”  
“No compulsion?”  
“Exactly. No compulsion whatsoever.”  
“Good. I’m free than. We find the murderer and then go on our journey.”  
“Good plan, Rose.”  
I turned around when I heard footsteps.  
Some Guardians approached.   
“You’re free, Guardian Hathaway.”  
I stepped out of the cell and left the building.  
I breathed in the fresh air. I was free. I was out of the cell.   
I approached my friend and boyfriend and hugged them. 

 

A few days later, Victor was put in jail for the murder of the queen.   
They apologized for almost landing me in jail and the queen was buried and they had her funeral. 

 

A couple years later, I became Lissa’s guardian, Adrian and the others tagged along, and our lives resumed.


	2. Missing (Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes missing. Will they find her in time? Read to find out.

Rose Hathaway

It’s a beautiful day at St. Vladimirs where vampires live; moroi and dhampirs. There are Guardians, too. Like me and Dimitri. We’re my best friend, Lissa’s guardians. We’re also dhampirs and Lissa is a moroi. We are sworn to protect her the rest of our lives; which is why we always have to be on our guard. We can’t let our love for one another get in the way of protecting her.   
I sit in the front row of class getting bored of the teacher, also a guardian, lecturing. So I go inside Lissa’s head to see what she’s doing. I’m Shadow Kissed, which means that she used Spirit to bring me back to life. If I put down my shield, I can see ghosts. The connection only goes one way. I can see her thoughts, see what she’s doing and where she’s at, and I can take some of the dark thoughts from her. Spirit users go insane over time.   
I see that Lissa and Adrian are in Lissa’s dorm room practicing with Spirit. He’s showing her some tricks with it that she doesn’t know yet. Lissa’s boyfriend, Christian Ozera, is watching them while snacking on a bag of chips. He and Adrian are both moroi, but Christian is a Fire user.   
I come out of her head and class soon ends.   
I grab my stuff like all the other students, and leave the room to go to my dorm room. My classes are over with for the rest of the day. 

 

When I leave my room, I don’t get far alone. My boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov, falls in step at my right side.   
“How was your day?” he asks me.   
“Good. Yours?” I answer him.   
“Better than yours probably. Are you going to the dance tonight?”  
“Sure. Why not?”  
“Roza.”  
“Yes. I’m going. How about you?”  
“Yes. Would you like to go with me?”   
“As a date, Dimka? Of course.”  
“Good. I’ll see you there at mine. Don’t be late.”  
We kiss and then pull away. 

Dimitri Belikov

I wait for Roza inside the club for an hour after we were supposed to meet, not far from the exit. Where is she? Something must’ve happened. I’ve been watching the door. She hasn’t come yet.   
I go to stand by the food stand to speak with one of the new guardians. Eddie.   
“I have to check on something. Will you watch Lissa for me?”  
“Sure,” he replies.  
I leave the club and star walking, searching for Roza. Roza would never be late. Not even for a date. Something’s wrong. 

 

When I get upstairs inside the academy, I knock on Adrian Ivashkov’s door. I want to know if he knows where she is. If not, he can track her down in her dreams. 

Adrian Ivashkov

I’m sitting on my bed drinking from a beer bottle, when there’s a knock on my door. If I’m lucky tonight, it’s Rose or Lissa. I’m quite fond of Lissa and in love with Rose. I’ll probably never win Rose, but a man can dream, can’t he?  
I set the half-finished beer on my end table and get up to answer it.   
To my bad luck, when I open it, it’s no other than Belikov himself. I lean in the doorway, still sober.   
“What do you want, Belikov?”  
“I can’t find Rose. Have you seen her?”  
“I haven’t seen her since this afternoon. She’s probably in her room or hiding out somewhere.”  
“I know her better than anyone, Adrian. She’s never late. If she was going to be late, she would’ve told me.”  
“Fine; I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thanks, Adrian.”  
I watch him walk away before closing the door. I then sit on my bed and finish my beer.   
I toss the bottle in the trash can in a nearby corner, before lying down on my bed and closing my eyes. There’s only one thing I can do. If she’s sleeping one way or another, I can go into her dream. She calls it invading her dream, but I call it a friendly visit.   
It’s not long before I find her.  
When I enter her dream, I use Spirit magic to change it to a beautiful, green, rose garden.  
“Rose.”  
She sees me.   
“Adrian, you have to help me.”  
She sounds like she’s trying not to sound scared.   
“Where are you?” I ask her. “What’s happening? Belikov is worried. He’s looking for you.”  
“I’m being held captive by some Strigoi. They’re looking for Dimitri; hurry.”  
“I will. Just be strong.”  
I vanish out of her dream and open my eyes. I quickly sit up, get to my feet, and soon find Belikov downstairs in the lobby. He’s pacing. I approach him and tell him what she told me. Then he leaves to fetch some guardians to find her. 

 

A few hours later, they bring her back safe and sound.


	3. Danger (Adrian's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian's POV of a strigoi attack when it happens on the school.

It's a beautiful night, as I watch from my dorm room window, Rose and the others running across the yard. They did it. They succeeded. Rose is free. The Guardians won't like it but I don't care what they think. I don't pay attention to them unless it's about Rose. I can't help it. Even if I could, I wouldn't let myself. I love Rose too much. I know she has chosen Belikov over me, but no matter how much she has hurt me, I don't care. Not really. The pain never goes away, but it just means that she safe and happy and I can feel something. It's something. After everything I've done for her, she didn't choose me.  
Suddenly, I see a horde of strigoi here. They're everywhere. I have to get out of here. Get myself somewhere safe. Get away from the school. I grab a couple stakes from my dresser just in case. Not that I've ever killed or fought one before. It's just a precaution.

 

I carefully make my way towards the exit of the school building, avoiding strigoi and fighting Guardians.  
I stop in my tracks when I see something happening from the corner of my eye. I turn to the right and start straight forward, making up my mind. I go quickly towards a certain fight, walking quickly, as I avoid other fighters. I pull out a stake as I do so from my jacket.  
I arrive and, with memory of what I learned, start staking strigoi left and right, helping Rose. Once a few of them are dead and Rose is back in control, I go over and stake one that Sydney, the Alchemist, a human, was having some trouble with. I feel pretty good staking strigoi and saving people.

 

Several hours later, the battle ends and a bunch of Guardians are either injured or dead. The others are okay I see, as I look around at where Rose and the others are. Eddy is one of the uninjured or killed Guardians. Rose's mother is injured though. Hopefully she'll be okay. Rose has had enough loss and heartbreak. She doesn't need her mother to die too.

 

The next day, everything is back in order, Miss Hathaway is okay, and the dead are all buried.


	4. Bloodlines (1st revised version/ December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised. Set in the first Bloodlines book; same events starting with Sydney looking at the yearbook. Not in her POV, but centered on her and Adrian.

Sydney Sage heard a knock on the door, as she stood, looking at an old yearbook in Keith’s apartment. She set it on the desk and walked to the door.   
When she got there, she opened the door to see Lee standing there.   
He walked in without her saying that he could come in. That raised even more suspicion and wariness that she already had.   
She closed the door and walked back over to the desk.   
She looked at the page and then up where he stood in front of her.   
“I’m sorry, Sydney. I didn’t want it to end this way. I wanted to spare you. But Keith is gone, so you leave me no choice.”  
“You did it. You killed Kelly; and the others.”  
“Yes. I was strigoi once, but a Spirit user turned me back. You don’t know what it’s like to have all that power and then have it taken away. I killed those people to turn back. But not matter how many I killed, it didn’t work. But you…you’re special. You should work. If not, I have some strigoi ready for backup.”  
Fear crept through her, but she didn’t let it show. She was determined to get out of here now.   
She stepped back.   
He pulled out a knife.   
She ran for the door and he headed for her.   
Not far from the door, he through her to the floor. The blade of the knife glittered in the moonlight from the window.   
A knock came from the other side of the door.   
Lee bent down on his knees and told her softly, “Be quiet. Whoever it is will go away.”  
She turned onto her stomach and tried to lunge for the door. She needed to get out of there to survive.   
“I know you’re in there, Sage. I need to talk to you,” the voice said from the other side of the door.   
Lee grabbed her, as she frantically yelled out, “Adrian!” And as he grabbed her around the waist, she felt pain and knew she had been stabbed.  
A familiar figure opened the door to see the scene.   
She lay on her back now, as Lee pulled the knife out. And as she lay there, she blurringly saw the two men fighting. Then everything went black, as her head rolled to the left. At the same time, her wound continued to bleed heavily.   
Half an hour later, after the fight, Adrian Ivashkov ran to her aid.   
He knelt at her left side.   
“Sage.”  
There was so much blood from her lower stomach wound, he didn’t know if she would make it. There was only one thing he could do. He knew what she felt about magic, but he would rather her live and be mad, than for her to die. So he placed his hand on top of her wound, and used Spirit to heal her.   
Soon, her wound was healed.   
A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal two strigoi. By now, Lee was on his feet from Adrian throwing him against the desk, which had broken it and knocked him out in the process.   
“I pick the girl,” the male said.   
“You have to share, Jared,” the female said.   
“At least let me get in a taste, Dawn,” Jared said.   
“You promised you would turn me first,” Lee reminded them. “Change me back. Then you can have them.”  
“You’re right,” Dawn agreed. “Jared?”  
“With pleasure,” Jared replied.   
Soon, as Lee lay on his back on the couch being bitten by Jared, Sydney came to.   
“Sage; you’re okay,” Adrian said, helping her to her feet.   
“What’s happening?” Sydney asked.   
“The reward for them turning him back is us,” Adrian informed her.   
They both knew they had to get out of there, but also knew it wouldn’t work.   
Jared tried to turn Lee, which didn’t work.   
Soon, before they could do anything, Jared was drinking from Sydney, while Dawn was drinking from Adrian whom was in front of the window.   
Before Sydney lost consciousness, Jared let go and she fell to the floor on her back. She saw Jared join Dawn in the feeding, as she lay there, helpless to stop them. She could only watch blurringly. She couldn’t do anything. She was too weak. And as darkness closed in, she heard the door open and saw Eddie rush towards the strigoi whom were feeding on Adrian.   
We’re saved, she thought, before she went under for the second time tonight.   
Eddie pushed the strigoi off Adrian, whom then fell to the floor. He recovered though, since he had used Spirit to heal himself.   
As soon as he saw her, Adrian rushed over and knelt by an unconscious Alchemist. And then he healed her.   
A few minutes later, she started to come to. And after Eddie killed both strigoi, everyone walked out. 

 

The next day, when the Alchemist came to visit Adrian in Keith’s former apartment, which was now Adrian’s, he kissed her by the window. She knew it was wrong, but she kissed back. At that moment, she didn’t care. And when they parted, they silently looked into one another’s eyes.


	5. Bloodlines (2nd revised version/ Adrian’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the first Bloodlines book, but in Adrian’s POV. Kind of goes by my first revised one.

It’s a dark night, as I walk towards the Alchemist’s door where Sage said she would be. I want to apologize to her for how I acted at Lissa’s pageant. I was a jerk; a bastard. I have the right to be called every name in every book. I didn’t have the right to say those things or act like that.   
I knock on the door and wait a few minutes, but nobody answers the door.   
Maybe she’s still mad at me, I think.   
“Come on, Sage. I know you’re in there,” I call to her through the door.   
A few minutes later, I hear noises from inside, just beyond the door. And then with the scent of fear, I hear Sage yell, “Adrian!” I know something is wrong, so I open the door to see the scene.   
Lee has a knife in hand and Sage is trying to run to me, but Lee grabs her around the waist. They both land on the floor with Lee trying to hold her back, her on her stomach, trying to crawl away, kicking him as he tries to get a firm grip on her to stop her.   
I walk in and close the door.   
She rolls to her side to try and get some hard kicks in. And as she does, I say, “Sage,” trying to put warning in my voice. But it’s too late. The abandoned knife stabs into her.   
I rush forwards and throw Lee. Then in the next instant, Lee and I are fighting, as I smell the heavy flow of her blood. I have to try and be fast. I’m not a Guardian, but I have to try. My life isn’t in danger. It’s Sage’s. And I don’t want anything to happen to her. I secretly love her, but she probably doesn’t know that. I know I shouldn’t though, because she’s an Alchemist. It’s against Alchemist rule to associate with vampires, unless it’s business. And after she helped Rose be freed last year, she’s just now getting off their radar.   
I push Lee and he falls against the desk, which knocks him out.   
Soon, I stand in front of her. I don’t think she realizes what has happened. She’s on her feet not far from the couch. I guess she sees my worried face, because she has to ask me, “Adrian, what’s wrong?”   
“Sage, you’re hurt.”  
“Where?”  
“Your side,” I answer, keeping my voice calm.   
I think she’s either in shock or the adrenaline is still kicking in, for her not to feel pain or the wound, much less the knife in her left side between her ribs.   
I watch her, keeping as calms as I can. I don’t want to scare her. Then it finally sinks in. She grows pale and starts to lose her balance. I gently put hands on her arms.   
“Sage, I know what you feel about magic, but I don’t want you to die,” I say, trying to ask for her permission to heal her with Spirit.  
“Adrian,” she says, before blacking out.   
As she loses consciousness, I catch her from hitting the floor, an arm holding her up, a hand between her shoulder blades. And then I gently pick her up in my arms and lay her down on the couch, before pulling the knife out. I toss it to the floor and put a hand above her wound, using Spirit to heal her.   
Soon after, she’s healed and we leave.


End file.
